imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaydskate
'''Zaydskate '''is a speedrunner and a member of the community, making his first appearance in IAS6. He has since been an active speedrunner, competing in any tournament, and speedrun available to him post IAS6. Zaydskate, however, had been competing in speedruns, on his own channel, before IAS6, and still does. Despite only joining IAS6, since 2009, he has a been a frequent viewer of the Speedrun community's videos. Due to this, he has knowledge of some of the jokes and famous quotes from speedruns years before IAS6. "He knows his stuff, about the community." - theAFH013 I'mASpeedrunner6 Zaydskate trialled to be a seed in IAS6, doing the old objective of getting to the Dream Weavers world on Spyro the Dragon''. ''He was successful, and was a seed for Group C. Due to his successful seed trial, he was predicted a quarter-final elimination. In his group in Round 1 were VideoGameRules645, Ashdragon90 and theDANISHdynamite, and he won all of his matches, only playing Spyro 1. In Round 2 he was against AuronSuper95, although the two could not decide whether to do Spyro 1 or 2, as AuronSuper95 did not want to do Spyro 1 and Zaydskate did not want to do Spyro 2. A randomisation was done by Ratchet5 and the result came out as Spyro 2. Despite this, after negotiations, AuronSuper95 agreed to doing Spyro 1, this gave Zaydskate the advantage he needed, which lead him to winning his Round 2 match. AuronSuper95, did not take it so well, and broke his Spyro 1 disc after the speedrun, and even offered to edit as he wanted to change te audio. This offer was rejected though, by the guest commentators of the match. In his Quarter Final match Zaydskate was against theAFH013 who, like AuronSuper95, wanted to do Spyro 2. Another randomisation was done and again the results came out as Spyro 2. Ironically, Zaydskate wasn't very good at Spyro 2, despite the fact he joined a tournament where Spyro 2 was the compulsory game. The match was re-done as theAFH013, had broken an unmentioned rule. Despite this, he had done better the second run without the advantage he had, theAFH013 won which knocked Zaydskate out of the tournament. Zaydskate briefly returned though, as guest commentator in theAFH013 and Ratchet5 's Round 4 Match. Rayman Tournament After Zaydskate was eliminated from IAS6, he joined VideoGamesRules645's Rayman tournament. The tournament only had six competitors. Zaydskate won the only match in the tournament, a Rayman 2 speedrun against OldClassicGamer, as the tournament was canceled. MultiSpeedruns Premier League Zaydskate joined the MSPL after a request from some of its admins. He joined in week 5 as a replacement. His first match was against NovaX9000 playing Timesplitters 2, which he won. His next match was against Manaidr playing Ratchet and Clank, which he also won. His week 7 match was against CrashBandicoot872 playing Toy Story 2, which he won. His week 8 match was supposed to be against 99crashbandicoot, with Zaydskate reluctantly playing Spyro 2. However 99crashbandicoot was not very available, which lead to Zaydskate doing a void match for week 8. His week 9 match was against ScourgeandMephiles93, playing Toy Story 2, which Zaydskate won, although this match will not be uploaded as the tournament has been rebooted. I'mANewbrunner Zaydskate, along with Ashdragon90 hosted a Spyro 1 tournament called Imanewbrunner, for newcomers to speedruns or people who do not do as well in other tournaments. The tournament was mildly successful, as not the expected amount of competitors joined, nor did the expected amount of matches get done. Zaydskate was in Group B with DessertMonkeyJK, katrinonus and Spikestuff95. Katrinonus had to drop out due to personal reasons, but Zaydskate managed to do his matches against the other people who were in his group, and won them both. Due to the lack of people doing their matches, Zaydskate, along with the other competitors that at least tried to do a match automatically went through to round 2. In Round 2 he was in Group A with 99crashbandicoot, MuddyMaestro and replacement Instromation. He and Instromation did the first match of Round 2 (although the video was not uploaded), with Zaydskate being the winner. Zaydskate, along with the other competitors of his Round 2 group, could not face 99crashbandicoot as he had broken his arm and had to drop out of the competition, although due to Round 2 not progressing, 99crashbandicoot was brought back as his arm had recovered before the matches were done. I'mASpeedrunner7 Zaydskate was predicted a semi final elimination. Zaydskate was in group Politics with Slodgeball, RsBezerkaVG and KingEurope1, for Round 1. It was compulsory for Zaydskate to do a Muppet Monster Adventure speedrun with RsBezerkaVG, the match was a race to beat the first boss, with Zaydskate finishing around 50 minutes before his opponent. After the controversy with KingEurope1 , Zaydskate his match against Slodgeball, on Toy Story 2, to get 10 tokens and be in the level Allies and Gullies, with Zaydskate as the winner. His match against KingEurope1 did not go so smoothly. Zaydskate and KingEurope1 decided to do a race on Toy Story 2 to beat the first boss, with rule that two out of the three tokens had earned from the RC race challenges. KingEurope1 had told Zaydskate that chitching the second RC race was allowed, this lead Zaydskate to assume that chitching the first race was not allowed, as that had not been mentioned. Zaydskate only managed to do his speedrun on the night of the last day of Round 1, late at night. KingEurope1 though, had purposely left this so late. This was so he could stall the match, by changing the game to one that was not even Disney and that Zaydskate could not play, so that Zaydskate would either run out of time and have to leave, or get angry and leave, so he could claim that Zaydskate refused to do his match. When the speedrun took place, KingEurope1 chitched the first RC race and Zaydskate had only found out it was allowed during the speedrun. When he asked for the speedrun to restart, since the race was no longer fair, KingEurope1 refused claiming that it was Zaydskates fault for not knowing it was allowed. KingEurope1 told Zaydskate that he could send his video the next day. Zaydskate was outraged at what had happened contacted Ratchet5 about it. The next day Zaydskate had found that KingEurope1 had purposely posted his video, claiming that he wanted to get it uploaded in time, but had actually done this so that it would look like Zaydskate refused to send his video which would mean he would get no points. Ratchet5 had found out that KingEurope1 did not actually compete in the speedrun and in fact, was watching a video of the run done by Crash41596 , as KingEurope1 had requested this so that he would have a good run ane would be hard to beat. Ratchet5 delcared KingEurope1 to be cheating and Zaydskate was awarded the win. Zaydskate was a seed for Round 2, as he had the most points in his group. He was against theAFH013 once again. It was a race to beat the Toy Barn Encounter level in Toy Story 2. He once again lost to theAFH013. Since Zaydskate lost his Round 2 match, he was able to take part in the 18 man Toy Story 2 speedrun, in which the top three places of the match would go through to Round 3. He was also allowed to suggest a objective for the speedrun, his original suggestion was the beat the Al's Space Land mini-boss, however this was deemed too long, so Zaydskate suggested to beat the Al's Toy Barn mini-boss. One of the suggestions was randomly picked, with Zaydskate's being chosen. Despite the speedrun being an 18 man speedrun, only seven competitors showed up. Zaydskate came first, only just beating Slodgeball. Due to Zaydskate being in the top three places of the 18 man speedrun, he was able to compete in the Quarter-finals. His apponent was Cyprssss, which was a Toy Story 2 race to beat the first five mini-bosses (non-chitched). Zaydskate and Cyprssss did not do their runs at the same time as they had trouble finding each other online at the same time. The videos were checked and Cyprssss came out as the winner. However, it turned out that Cyprssss had actually done his run chitched, although was unaware that level design exploits counted as being chitched for this speedrun. Two weeks after the speedrun, after negotiations, a randomisation was held to see who would have to redo their match, with the results being that Cyprssss would have to redo his. After Cyprssss redid his match, the two videos were put together, with Cyprssss as the winner. However, Zaydskate returned, due to Crash41596 dropping out of the tournament and Cyprssss being voted out, two speedruns would take place with the Round 3 losers. Each competitor only doing one speedrun, with the winner replacing one of the two competitors. One was a Toy Story Racer speedrun, to replace Cyprssss' place, and the other was a Toy Story 2 speedrun, to replace Crash41596's place. Since Zaydskate did not have Toy Story Racer, he did the Toy Story 2 speedrun, along with Slodgeball and MrFinlandboy. Like the 18 man speedrun, each competitor could suggest an objective for their respective speedrun, however this time having the speedrun chitched was compulsory, a suggestion was picked at random. Once again Zaydskate's suggestion was picked. It was a race to get all the tokens that are possible for one to get non-chitched in the first seven levels. (i.e. The RC race in level two was not required as when playing non-chitched one would need the rocket boots to win the race.) Zaydskate had won this match, despite never doing a chitched run before, and won a place in the triple threat, replacing Crash41596 in the triple threat. Zaydskate was against Ratchet5 and Nintendogen64, in the triple threat match, playing Muppet Monster Adventure. Zaydskate won this and earned a place in the IAS7 Final. The Final was a race to beat the game (any percent) with the requirement of having to complete level 13, Airport Infiltration, 100%. Zaydskate's competitors predicted him to come either third of fourth. World Cup Speedruns Zaydskate joined the World Cup Speedruns as a replacement, one week before te end of the first round. He was in a group with theAFH013, MrGamesendy and Tundiam360. His first match was against theAFH013 playing the Simpsons Wrestling, Zaydskate lost this match. His next match was against MrGamesendy, playing Spyro 1. Speedrunning Outside Tournaments Zaydskate has taken part in many speedruns outside the tournaments. There are many speedruns on his channel of vast amount of games. He has also taken part in many unrecorded speedruns. He has been in a Spyro 1 race to beat the game 120% (but did not record his video) that can be found on Ashdragon90's channel. He has taken part in a Muppet Monster Adventure speedrun against Ratchet5, RabidWombatJR and Nintendogen64, which he won, beating second place by 10 minutes, desipte having a glitch which slowed him down. He has also taken part in the first two Toy Story 2 Speedruns, one against CrystalFissure and Ratchet5, the other just CrystalFissure, winning both. Unforntunately for Zaydskate most of the speedrunners who commonly speedran are not so enthusiastic about doing Spyro 1 speedruns anymore, or have left the community, making it harder for Zaydskate to do speedruns, especially against the classics. Statistics I'mASpeedrunner Other Tournaments Trivia *Zaydskate's strongest speedrunning games are Spyro 1 and Muppet Monster Adventure. *In IAS6, Zaydskate was the newcomer that got the furtherst. *In IAS6 Zaydskate had the most randomisations, being two, the only other competitors to have one were his opponents. *Zaydskate is one of those who have joined MSPL, but has not left the SpyroSpeedruns community. *Zaydskate took part in, and won, the first two Skylanders Speedruns against Ashdragon90. *Zaydskate took part in, and won, the first two Toy Story 2 speedruns. *Zaydskate took part in, and won, the first Timesplitters 2 Speedrun against NoVaX9000. *Zaydskate took part in, and won, the first Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets speedrun against SpeedSpindle1. *Zaydskate has edited all but five of all the speedruns he has participated in. *Zaydskates first tournament match was against theDANSIDHdynamite. *In IAS6 Zaydskate was predicted a quarter-final elimination, which was based around his seed trial, Zaydskate did in fact get eliminated in the quarter-finals. *Zaydskate has never died in a recorded speedrun. *The person Zaydskate has done most speedruns with is AshDragon90. *Zaydskate is one of the few people who never use an emulator, a webcam or a video camera to record speedruns. *Zaydskate's most common competitor in singles matches, in the tournaments, is theAFH013. *Zaydskate's prediction for IAS7 was a semi-final elimination, however Zaydskate got to the final without playing a semi-final match. Zaydskate was the only finalist in IAS7 to do this. Category:Competitors